


me in your sweater

by jenrenfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenrenfics/pseuds/jenrenfics
Summary: “has anyone ever told you that you're actually pretty?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	me in your sweater

**Author's Note:**

> it's been such a long time since i wrote a fic so my apologies if this one is short! this is just a simple story about falling for your straight best friend... or is he? lol but anyways, hope u enjoy this one! ✨

The sunlight seeps through the window blinders as Sufjan Stevens plays on the radio. Huang Renjun puts his arms at the back of his head, staring at the ceiling and wondering why love must be such a stupid and amazing feeling at the same time. This is what happens when he wakes up to his playlist playing a song that somehow reflects his current state in love, or lack thereof.

A knock on his door prompts him to sit up. “Yeah?”

“Dude, it's Jeno! I got something to tell you!”

Renjun releases a sigh and climbs down his bed before reaching for the door and opening it to a panting Lee Jeno. Jeno's hair is pointing at all directions, their tips dripping with sweat. His t-shirt is soaked as well.

“Did you run from the police or something?” Renjun asks, letting Jeno in his room and pulling out a seat for him. 

Jeno laughs, taking off his shirt and shoving it in his backpack. “No, I was… I actually met up with Yeeun. I was planning to give her my sweater. You know... my favourite.” He brings out a champagne-coloured sweater that Renjun has seen him wear dozens of times already. “Didn't seem the right size for her, though, but girls look cute in oversized clothing.”

“Why do you still have it, then?” 

“Well…” Jeno scratches his nape, his cheeks slightly flushing, “she told me that she already has this exact same sweater in her closet. She even guessed where I bought this.”

“Lemme guess. Yesstyle?”

“Yep.”

Of course, Jeno got it online. He's that lazy to go out and buy clothes from physical stores. Renjun is pretty sure ninety percent of everything Jeno owns is bought online.

Renjun rolls his eyes at this but doesn't hide his smile, handing a white shirt to Jeno which hugs his body tight. It's showing a bit of his waist and when Renjun asks if Jeno wants a jacket instead, Jeno tells him it's fine. “I kinda look hot in this, to be honest,” Jeno says.

“I would wear this again but this will just remind me of the rejection I experienced which is fully my fault, so… I decided to give this to you instead.” Jeno tosses the sweater and it lands on top of Renjun's tummy. “I know it's too big for your size but I think you'll pull it off.”

Renjun takes the sweater and puts it on, all while thinking how it sucks being the second option. This sweater isn't actually for him but Jeno obviously had no other choice but give it to someone accessible otherwise he'll have to wear it and that'll somehow be a stab at his pride. At the same time, Renjun feels good to have something from Jeno, even if it's not initially catered for him.

Love makes you stupid, really.

Renjun looks at himself in the mirror and chuckles at how his hands disappear under the sleeves. It looks like he could fit another person of his stature. But he likes it a lot. It's warm and cozy.

“It looks cute on you.”

Jeno wouldn't say that if he'd seen Yeeun wear it. 

“Thanks,” Renjun says, flopping back down on the bed with a grunt.

Jeno lays on his stomach, his face turned towards Renjun. Renjun looks at him and almost gasps at how near Jeno's face is. Jeno's expression is unreadable, as if he's in deep thought, as if he's about to do something.

“Is something wrong, Jeno?”

Jeno responds by putting a hand on Renjun's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“What are you doing?” Renjun asks, confused, heart hammering against his chest, ready to burst out his ribs.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're actually pretty?”

Renjun wants Jeno to cut the crap and get out his room, he really does, but this is a moment that he'll never be able to get back if he does so. His mind is telling him no, but his heart wants what it wants. It wants Jeno.

“No.”

“Then I'll be the first person to tell you how pretty you are.”

Renjun doesn't know what to say so he just keeps his mouth shut as Jeno closes the gap between them, their breaths fanning on each others' faces. Jeno then stops moving, his lips dangerously close to Renjun's. There are a lot of questions running around Renjun's mind, a million questions that could be answered right this very moment or later. Or never, even. He curls his hands to a fist and closes his eyes, anticipation swelling from deep inside him. He decides to count to three. If he says three and nothing happens, he'll scramble out the door.

One…

Two…

T—

At first, it doesn't register to Renjun what is happening. When he slowly opens his eyes and notices that Jeno's eyes are shut does he come to realise that Jeno's lips are pressed against his.

Renjun quickly backs away in surprise and confusion then Jeno gets up from the bed. None of them speaks a word. Only the sound of Sufjann Stevens singing Mystery of Love fills the room.

“See you tomorrow?” Jeno asks, a sheepish grin on his face, ultimately breaking the deafening silence between them.

Renjun nods but refuses to glance up at Jeno from where he stands. “Yep. See you.”

Jeno grabs his backpack and heads to the door but before he closes it behind him, Renjun calls out his name, and he stops in his tracks.

“Thanks… for the sweater.”

Renjun doesn't know what this all means, what this implies, and what this makes them. He doesn't know if they're still friends, or maybe something a bit more. Or maybe, he's just overthinking it. He's uncertain of what tomorrow will bring to his table, but one thing's for sure.

Jeno did kiss him. And it was the most magical five seconds of his eighteen-year existence.


End file.
